I'm In Love With a Monster
I'm In Love With a Monster Lyrics Candy: Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he buy me a rose Be covered in dust before I'm covered in gold He's trying it on, yeah, he's taking me out Say what you want but I will never be told Cause I'm in love with a monster Courteney: Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind But without you boy, I'd be bored all the time No, I don't really care for the same conversation Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing Love, with a monster Amy with Project DIVA Girls: I'm in love (Angelina: I'm in love) I'm in love (Angelina: I'm in love) Amy and Angelina with Project DIVA Girls: I'm in love with a monster Amy with Project DIVA Girls: I'm in love (Angelina: I'm in love) I'm in love (Angelina: I'm in love) Amy and Angelina with Project DIVA Girls: I'm in love with a monster Angelina: I'm in love with a monster Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace We breaking rules like we changing the game Amber: He's trying it on, and he's taking me out Say what you want but I won't ever be told Cause I'm in love (with Candy: with a monster) Mary with Project DIVA Girls harmonizing: My daddy told me, I should have better taste But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face No, I don't really care for the lame conversation Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing Chasing love, with a monster Amy with Project DIVA Girls: I'm in love (Angelina: I'm in love) I'm in love (Angelina: I'm in love) Amy and Angelina with Project DIVA Girls: I'm in love with a monster Amy with Project DIVA Girls: I'm in love (Angelina: I'm in love) I'm in love (Angelina: I'm in love) Amy and Angelina with Project DIVA Girls: I'm in love with a monster Angelina: I'm in love with a monster (Courteney: Hey) Candy: Sweeter you try, they don't get love from it Ain't worth a dime cause I just don't get enough from it Courteney: Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it (with Project DIVA Girls: Bitter the better) hey, hey, hey, hey Amy with Project DIVA Girls (Courteney): You make me crazy, but I love it (I love it babe) You make me crazy baby, but I love it (pretty baby) You make me crazy, but I love it (ohhh) You make me crazy baby, but I love it Amber: I'm in love with a monster Amy with Amber and Project DIVA Girls: (Project DIVA Girls: Everybody now) Did you know (Angelina: Did you know) Did you know (Angeline: Did you know) Everybody loves a monster (Courteney: Mmm yeah) Did you know (Angelina: Did you know) Did you know (Angelina: Did you know) Everybody loves a monster (Courteney: yeah yeah) Amber: I'm in love (Courteney: we're in love) with a monster Candy: I'm in love! Amy and Angelina with Project DIVA Girls: I'm in love with a monster Are you in love with the monster? (Candy: I'm in love!) I'll never find another monster I Wanna know, I wanna know Angelina: I'm in love with a monster Mary: Hit me, hit me, hit me 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7,8 Thank you, goodnight! Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs